iFailed a Test
by meganbrown90
Summary: Carly and Sam find themselves facing Spencer's wrath after failing a test together. SPANKING.


*** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER ***

Carly arrived home from school with the first F she had recieved in years. She knew she should have studied harder, but she had a party to go to the night before the test. She had lied to Spencer and told him that it was the next week, and she knew that he would be furious with her for this grade. She was hoping for a grounding, but had a sneeking suspicion that her butt was going to pay the price. Spencer had been spankingher since she was 12 years old, but in recent months he had really uped the ante. Now that she was in her mid-teens, he said, her butt could take much harsher spankings. What used to get her 2-3 minutes over his lap with his hand was now getting her that plus 10-15 good spanks with his belt as she bent over. She was worried that this would be her worst ever.

Sam stopped over and the two girls were hanging out. Sam was sitting on the couch and Carly was on the computer by the kitchen. She was dreading Spencer's arrival. Sam had also failed the test because she was at the party. Carly looked over at Sam, wondering why she would get her teenage butt torn upfor this, while Sam's mom wouldn't even care. She was jealous of Sam in some ways, especially when her rear end was being pounded, knowing that Sam's mom barely cares what she does.

Spencer walked in the door. "Hey ladies!"

"Sup?" said Sam.

"Hey Spence.",Carly said with a sad sound in her voice. Figuring she might as well get this over with..."Can you...umm...come sign this?"

Spencer took the exam in his hand, and he immediatley became enraged. "Carly Shay! I thought this wasn't until next week! You lied to me to get to that party! That is it! I am going to beat that little butt of your raw!" He turned to Sam, "I assume yuo failed this too?"

"Yeah, no biggie." Sam replied. She was shocked to hear what Spencer had said about Carly's butt.

"Sam, you had better get going. I need to teach Carly a lesson she will never forget, and I don't think you want to see this."

"It's ok." Carly interrupted. "She can stay if she wants to."

"Fine!" Spencer yelled. "To tell you the truth, I should beat your little butt too Sam! Your mom won't care, but you are a bad influence on Carly and I am sick of it!"

"Spencer, No." said Carly. "You can't do this to Sam."

"You know what?" Spencer asked. "This is the last straw. Sam, either I am punishing you too, or you can leave and never come back!"

Sam was scared. She had been spanked before, by one of her moms boyfriends, but it had been years. She didn't know what to say, but she felt aweful. She definitley didn't want to be forced to leave and never come back. "Ok" she muttered.

"Sam, no!" replied Carly. "You don't underdstand what he is going to do! You DON'T want this!"

"Carls, if you can take it, so can I." she said, her eyes watering up.

Spencer grabbed Carly byt the arm and walked her over to the couch. He sat down and stood her in fromt of him. She unbuttoned her jeans and quickly removed both them and her black lace underwear. Sam was shocked at this. She was now looking at Carly's finely shaved privates on display. Spencer pulled Carly over his lap, Sam now getting an eyefull of Carly's perfect, round, white butt. Spencer began to rain down spanks on his little sister. Her went across both cheekcs, then back and forth,then across both some more. Carly was a crying mess and he finished upabout 70 hard spanks all over her little butt. Her entire butt was now a shade red.

"Stand up and bend over." Spencer demanded.

Carly stood up, turned around, and bent over with her elbows on the coffee table. It was clear, this happened before and she knew what to do. In this position her little cheeks were spread and Sam had a clear vireof her best friends butthole. She couldn't beleive Spencer was going to see her this way. Spencer removed his belt and doubled it over. Sam's stomach fell.

He lined it up with Carly's naked butt and began to thraah her. With each spank Carly cried out, a little louder each time. Spencer was hitting her as hard as he could. Carly stopped screaming after 15 blows, instead now just contunually crying loudly. After 30 butt splitting crakcs, Spencer put the belt down. Carly was crying hard, her butt covered in purple bruises and bright red welts. Her tiny little cheeks bouncing with each whimper as she tried to gather herself.

"Carly, keep your pants off and stand over there" Spencer said, pointing to where Sam was. Carly hobbled over, her jeans and panties firmly around her ankles.

"Sam...now!" Spencer demanded.

Sam walked over to Spencer as he sat on the couch. She felt sick in her stomach. Spencer quickly unburroned her khaki's and puleld them down to the floor. Her stuck his finger inside the lining of her red panties and then slid them down too. Sam was embarassed, not only because her privates were now in Spencer's face, but because, unlike Sam, she did not keep a nice shaved patch. She, in fact, never shaved and had a pretty large clumping of dirty blonde hair. Spencer quickly pulled her across his lap.

Spencer tore right into her butt. Sam has a larger butt than Carly, a little more meat on her, but it is well-shaped and pure white. Spencer continued across both cheeks and then alternated between the two. After about 50 harsh spanks he began to focus on the area closest to her crack. As he alternated back and forth in that area, she could feel her crack spreading a tiny bit, thus giving Spencer a vire of her butthole. She was humiliated. After about 75 or 80 spanks, Spencer instructed Sam "Just like Carly, bend over."

Sam followed the orders and just knew that she was putting on a display too. She was scared. Spencer reared back and gave Sam the first whip of the belt. She screamed out in bloody murder. Spencer continued his assault on her teenage butt. After 10 whips Sam was a mess, bawling hard and heavy, choking on her own tears. Spencer continued to thrash her as hard as he could. 30 spanks in her stopped and her butt was on fire. She was crying so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Her butt was covered in purple.

"Now, to end this." Spencer said. "Carly, get over here."

Carly waddled over, her jeans and panties still around her ankles. Spencer went into the kitchen and brough back a ruler. Carly's stomach dropped, she knew what this meant.

"Carly, you know what to do"

With that Carly reach for Sam's beaten, quivering butt. She gripped her crack and spread her cheeks apart.

"Carly!" Sam cried.

Before she could say anything else, Spencer began to spank her butthole with the ruler. Sam scremaed in horrer and Carly held her cheeks open to give Spencer the access he needed. 20 spanks later, he stopped.

"Now, swap." he instructed.

Same got up and Carly bent over. Sam knew what she was supposed to do, but she was weary. She hesitated.

"Sam, do it now or I will give Carly 50 more with the belt!" he screamed.

Sam reached for Carly's battered tushie, and held her cheeks apart. Spencer gave Carly 20 brutal whacks with the ruler on herbutthole too.

"Now, ladies, you are done. Carly, stand up." Spencer again instructed.

The two girls stood there, severely beaten with their pants and underwear still at their ankles.

Spencer instricted the two girls to waddle into the kitchen in their current state. He mad each of them stand in a cornerof the kitchen, still bare butt, with their noses against the wall. They stayed that way, their battered butts on display, until dinner was ready.


End file.
